One life to live thoughts
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Sarah and James hate each other, but sometimes things slip your mind with your friends, so i wrote a story of what I think their thoughts are during when they talk about their "engagement"


**I love the liberty kid's episode, One life to life, so cute! Ok, so everyone who has seen the show knows that James and Sarah "pretend" there engaged in order to get away from the British patrol. I decided to write a story of what I think was going through their minds at that moment.**

**----**

_Sarah:_

_It not every day you run up from a complete strangers horse to find your friend being held by British officers. But then again, not very many things are normal these days, with the war and all._

_But none the less, a little strange_

"_**Let him go!" **__I yelled to the scoundrels trying to kidnap him._

"_**Please!" **__This time I was desperate._

"**Why should we let a ruffian like him go?"** _The sailor said to me._

_There was a pause for a moment and then Henri said,_

"_**Because they are going to be married!" **__He exclaimed._

"_Oh no, were really in deep now" I thought to myself, but finally decided to go along with it, not like I had much other choice,_

James:

"Is that what I thought Henri said, oh wow, this is going to be great!" I thought to myself, were does he come up with this stuff. Maybe its experience, hmmmm….

_Sarah: _

"_**Yes, he is my fiancé." **__I said to the two,_

_well, if this gets James out of their grasp, I guess I can play along, its not like I like the guy, I mean he's rude, obnoxious, and totally irresponsible and don't get me started on his smell, uh!_

"**What's a high class mam' like you doing with a scruffy ape like him!"**_ The soldier said, uh, does no one have any manners any more!_

"_**Hes actually quite gracious and cultured when you get know him." **__I said, uh, gag! I'd rather jump in a like with leeches than marry that brute!_

"**Him?" **The soldier asked.

"_**Certainly, my James does plan to join his majesties navy"**__ I said"Did I just say that" I thought to my self, I guess I did_

"_**He does?" **__the soldier said to me._

"_**But we must wait until we are married" **__I said to him. Good thing I took acting classes from Mother, ah, Mother, how I miss you!_

James:

"_**Its very hush hush." **_Sarah said. "Yea, really hush hush" I thought to myself after she had said that.

"_**With all the tension in the city, can you imagine what the Rebels would do to him if they knew he was to marry an English girl and join the British Navy?" **_She had said. Yea, I would be thrown in prison for attempted strangling of "my bride to be".

"_**James loves our king so much." **_She said. Wow, you would think she really wanted to marry me! Uh, I gag at the thought, what poor guy wants to marry the likes of her!

"_**Hes dieing to join up, but he knows he must wait, just a little longer."**_ She cooed. I promise that if she touches me, she is going to get it, I can take these Lobster Backs with one arm tied behind my back, but I think my expression when she said that was more of one of shock than disgust.

"**She tellin' the truth." **The soldier said to me.

"**Yes, she is my fiancé, we are very much in love." **Sow if you can't tell by my face this is an odd moment for me yea, I have lied my way through lots of things, but marrying Sarah, what kind of a fool would do that!

Sarah:

"_**Please sir, don't take my love away from me, not now, not after all we have been ."**__I had said, from his expression he didn't seem very thankful I saved him from being taken into the British Navy, though he would look quite dashing a sailor suit, don't you think._

"**Go on then, and forbid me from intruding on the course of true love**_. _**Good luck miss"**_ The sailor said with a smile. The man actually thought we were actually in love! Ha, ok so, well…I kinda like him, BUT WERE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING MARRIED, got it._

"**You too laddy, see you out at sea!" **_He had said._

"_**Thank you sirs, Thank you ever so much!"**__ I had said, That was completely truthful to the bottom of my soul, I don't know what I would do with out him, oh Sarah, get a hold of your self, he's the total opposite of you!_

James:

"**Oh, young love." **The sailor had said from behind us as we walked off hand in hand.

"_**I'm waiting from a thank you from you." **_Sarah had said to me as we walked off. Why would I want to thank her! I would rather gag than thank her, but then again, she is kind of cute. Oh James, DON'T fall all over another girl!

"**I think I'm gunna be sick first." **I said, whoops, did I say that out loud, he he, whoops.

I turned around as we walked off waving to the sailors, yea, admittedly I'm a little love struck but there is no way she is going to find out.

"_**Please release my hand," **_Sarah said to me, ok James, be the way you would normally around her.

"**That is the easiest thing anyone has ever asked me to do." **I said, yea, that will work.

Henri:

"**So, when is the big day?" **I said jokeingly, but, I wouldn't be surprised if they did get married.

----

**so, how do you like it, not bad for a Duncan and Courtney fanfic writer huh. Tell me if you want another story, and please comment!**


End file.
